The present invention relates to a refuse container having an upper rolled lip and cooperating cover. More particularly, the present invention relates to a refuse container having an outwardly and downwardly rolled lip along the upper circumference thereof and a container cover cooperating with the lip portion to provide a refuse container with several advantages over existing containers.
Currently, there are various types of large commercial containers on the market. However, most of these containers are subject to various functional problems.
A number of existing refuse containers have an inner ridge at the top of the container or some other obstruction on the interior of the container. A container with such an inner ridge or other obstruction cannot be emptied effectively due to various items such as rags or paper catching and hanging on the container's inner ridge.
The configuration of some existing refuse containers does not allow the formation of a tight seal between the top of the container and its cover. Without an adequate seal a container may be susceptible to moisture and flies. Many containers also have a tendency to warp, thereby further aggravating this problem.
The refuse containers which exist are in many cases difficult to assemble. Typically, the refuse container and cover are attached to each other by means of a bolt apparatus which is secured within the container and is in many cases difficult to reach for adjustment or repair. This is especially true in the case of large commercial refuse containers.
In addition, many existing containers lack sufficient structural rigidity to maintain their configuration when being emptied and as the container ages. In addition to other problems, the lack of structural rigidity can interfere with the handling of the container and can result in the cover not fitting properly on the container. Also, the appearance of such containers deteriorates with time.
The present invention solves these and many other problems associated with currently available refuse containers.